Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart and the Goblet of Fire
by sondowth
Summary: Pretty Cure and Harry Potter. Fem Harry. Precure Harry. Cure Black is from Harry. In Part 1
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: The idea to do this crossover between Harry Potter and Pretty Cure came about after reading the Harry Potter crossover challenges posted by Phantom00. This may not be one of their challenges mentioned, but thank you anyways for giving me the idea.**

 **I'm mainly going to use the Pretty Cures from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart although I might bring in Cures other seasons, so if you have suggestions please pm me or put it in a review.**

 **I made a few changes to both to make them fit this story better.**

 **Nagisa Misumi (Cure Black) is the Girl-Who-Lived with the lightning bolt scar above her right eye**

 **Nagisa orgininally had green eyes but turned brown when she was somehow sent to Japan** **1** **but regains them in her PreCure form**

 **Lily country of orgin was Japan but was adopted into the Evans family**

 **The younger brother, Davis James Potter, was hailed as the boy-who-lived**

 **Nagisa birth name is Rosemary "Rose" Lily Potter**

 **Nagisa is retains her Max Heart age of 15**

 **Davis is 14**

 **Nagisa has no memory of being Rosemary**

 **Greater Good and manpitalive Dumbledore**

 **Nagisa's English name was entered causing her to be summoned by the Goblet of Fire while dragging Honoka (Cure White) and Hikari (Shiny Luminous) with her when they try to stop her from leaving.**

 **The Cures refuse to bow down to Dumbledore's greater good**

 **Lily Potter is dead**

 **Now let's begin the story.**

 **Cure Black** **:** **PreCure and Harry Potter belong to respective creators.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxXX**

Dumbledore POV: Hogwarts

 _The plan is going beautifully,_ thought Dumbledore with an inward smile as he was about begin a speech. _Soon young Davis' name will shoot out from the cup and become the fourth campion and bring back Tom Riddle for me to defeat._

Dumbledore opened his mouth to begin his speech when the Goblet of Fire shoots out the fourth slip of parchment which he reads then yells out loud in shock, "ROSEMARY POTTER!" Following which a magic circle appears to summon the girl everyone thought dead. Dumbledore then repeats the name and a blinding white light flashes.

 **-PCGOF-**

Meanwhile on the other side the world in Tokyo, Japan

Nagisa/Cure Black POV

"Man, this Zakenna is tough," says Nagisa before punching Zaktanna several times before being knocked back into Honoka and Hikari.

The three get back up and were about to attack the monster when Nagisa stops suddenly. The other notice and stop as well.

"Cure Black, is something wrong?" Asks Honoka aka Cure White.

"Do you hear that?" Asks Cure Black somewhat scare.

"Hear what?" responds Hikari aka Shiny Luminous confused.

"It sounds some one is calling a name. Rosemary Potter. Can't you hear it? Look out!" Asks Cure Black before shouting a warning as the monster they're fighting is about to attack. Then Mepple speaks up, "Black! I sense some strange magic heading our way-mepo."

"And it's not from the Dark Zone or the Garden of Light-mipo. It's targeting Black-mipo," continues Mipple just the magic hits Nagisa and starts pulling her away. Honoka and Hikari grab Nagisa to keep her from disappearing only to get caught in the strange magic which undoes the threes transformation. Before the light disappears the Zakenna gets caught in it and disappears as well, leaving the Zaktanna's summoner confused on what just happen.

 **-PCGOF-**

Hogwarts

Nagisa, Honoka, Hikari, Mepple, Mipple, Pollun, and Lullun crash onto the great hall's floor which somehow now allows them to English. They get up look around confused on where they are. Everyone else are staring at them after the light disappears wondering where those come from.

"Where are we-popo?" asks Pollun, "Why am I speaking strangely-popo?"

But before anyone could answer the Zaktanna appeared and started attacking. Nagisa, Honoka, Hikari, and the fairies looked at each other and nodded. The fairies except Lullun transformed into their commune forms which Nagisa, Honoka, and Hikari grab and initate their transformation sequence.

Nagisa raises her right arm while holding Honoka's right hand with her left while Honoka raises her left arm.

 **"DUAL AURORA WAVE!"** They shout as they're engulf by a rainbow light. _[a/n: it's the Max Heart sequence with addition of Nagisa eyes turning green.]_

"Emissary of light, Cure Black!" Says Nagisa.

"Emissary of light, Cure White!" Says Honoka.

"Together we are Pretty Cure!" They then say.

"Servants of the dark power..." begins Cure White.

"...Return to the darkness where you belong!" Cure Black finished

 **"LUMINIOUS SHINING STREAM!"** Hikari says after waving her over Pollun's commune form and is engulf in a shining yellow fog.

"Shining Life, Shiny Luminous!" Hikari begins.

"The light's heart and the light's will, for sake of uniting all as one!" She finishes as a pink heart expands and disappears.

They start attacking the monster sending it out the door and into the wall. The Pretty Cure follow it and Cure Black and Cure White grab each other hands.

 **"Black Thunder!"** Says Cure Black.

 **"White Thunder!"** Says Cure White. Black and White lightning strikes the two and starts sparking around them.

 **"Our beautiful souls..."** Cure White starts.

 **"Will crush your evil soul!"** Cure Black finishes.

 **"PRECURE MARBLE SCREW!"** The girls reached forward and lightning starts sparking in their hands then pull their arms back then forward. " **MAX!"** Sending forward a stream of black and white lightning at the monster and destroying it.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/n: That was harder than I thought it going to be. It exhausted my brain, but it's a worthy challenge for those who are up for it. Now, where's my chocolate covered takoyaki at?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: I'm going to bring in one other canon Pretty Cure, who's help the main team out either this story or the next. For now I'm not going to any pairings, that may or may not change later.**

 **James Potter is the dueling teacher at Hogwarts.**

 **Mepple: Can we get on with the story-mepo?**

 **Sondowth: Can you be quiet Mepple?**

 **Mepple: No. Start the story already.**

 **Sondowth: I don't know how Nagisa manage to put up with you.**

 **Nagisa: I almost didn't. Now start the story before I hit you with my Lacrosse stick.**

 **Sondowth (somewhat frighten): Yes ma'am. I do not own Pretty Cure or Harry Potter.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Nagisa/Cure Black

The girls finished off the Zaktanna and were about to move when they heard a male voice shout, " **Stupify!"** They turn around only for Cure Black to get hit in the face by red light shot a wooden stick that was being held by a man. The man had brown eyes and dark hair that refused to controlled. He was looking at them in shock. Partly because they were quick enough to turn before the blow landed, but mainly because his stunning spell didn't do anything. Cure Black glared at him in annoyance.

"What was that for, baka?" asks Cure Black in annoyance.

"You're dangerous so you must be put down, and only my son, Davis, no one else gets the spotlight, Rosemary," replies the man who then cast four bone-breaker curses at Cure Black. Black manage to dodge the first two curses, but then gets hit by the other two hitting her left arm and right leg.

"What was that suppose to do, tickle me? And who is this Rosemary and who are you?" Asks Cure Black while slapping the stick out of the man's hand and accidently causing it to break when it hits the floor. She lifts the man by his shirt.

"Please put James down, and let's figure this out together," says an old man.

Cure Black lets go of James causing him to drop to the floor and looks at the old man. He has a terrible fashion sense, a long white bread, white hair in desparate need of a haircut topped by a fez hat, and blue eyes them seem to sparkle. As she looks the mans eyes, she starts to feel a headache. She runs forward and punches him in the nose, breaking it, and knocking the man to the floor.

"Nagisa," gently scolds Cure White.

"What? He was trying to get into my head," Cure Black responds, "Plus I really had enough of people with deceptive sparkling eyes."

Lullun then speaks up in a whiny, "I sense a dark power over there-lulu." She points at goblet of fire.

"Nagisa! I sense that the cup over their binds people to increase its power, and it feels similar to Dune's aura-mepo," warns Mepple.

"Who's Dune?" Asks Cure White.

"He was the man who tried to turn the planet into a desert-mipo. He was stopped by the Heartcatch Precure-mipo," replies Mipple.

"I hope I'm not interupting this delightful conversation, but my name is Albus Dumbledore. Lets move this away from prying ears and give out some explanations, shall we?" Asks Dumbledore with his nose mythersyiously fixed.

"Lead the way and please stay out of my head," says Cure Black as the three girls, a few of the teachers, the other schools' headmaster and headmistress, and the Triwizard champions as well as a few ministry officals follow Dumbledore to his office. Dumbledore speaks the password to gargoyle statue, and then they all entered Dumbledore's office.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxX**

 **A/n: I've decide not to follow the plot of the books beyond Goblet of Fire and even then only loosely.**

 **The big bad for the story is not Voldemort but the Goblet itself, or more accurately, what was sealed in the cup. If you want to help me come up with a name for the sealed being please pm me or post it in the review section.**

 **The second task is going to be slightly different since Nagisa/Cure Black can't swim.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **Just a heads up, I'm mainly going to do the events, the wand weighing, the Yule Ball, the egg, and of course, Voldemort return with the graveyard fight. Unlike what most WCTL stories, the ones where the incorrect child is basically a squib or at least inept at magic, Davis Potter is only slightly below the level Harry is at in** **The Goblet Of Fire** **though his spells do backfire from time to time. His wand is 7 1/2in of Alder wood with a fragment of Baron Salamander's shattered power stone for the core.**

 **Why am I telling you this? Because Davis will most likely play a rather major role later on. As a little sidenote for those who have seen Heartcatch Pretty Cure, Davis' Hert Flower has almost completely wilted.**

 **As for the sealed evil in the Goblet, I still haven't come up with a name yet. I did receive two suggestions from the same person one of which I thought was pretty good. So if you have a name for the sealed evil, please pm me or post it in the review box. The sealed evil is a female.**

 **This chapter will introduce the extra Pretty Cure and her daughter who is also a PreCure.**

 **I do not own Pretty Cure or Harry Potter.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXX**

Crimson haired girl POV

The group walks into Dumbledore's office not noticing a 13 year old girl with dark crimson hair, tied in twintails, and olive colored eyes. She is wearing a Beauxbaton's uniform that is enchanted to blend in, and she is wearing glasses. As the entryway to Dumbledore's office closes, she takes out a device of some sort and speaks into it.

"Cat to Blossom," she says activating the device and contacting someone.

"Chisaki, what is it? You know you're not suppose use the Flower Cell unless of an emergency. What if your dad and I were in the middle of some-"

"Mom," Chisaki interupted, "I don't need to know what you and dad constantly do in the bedroom. I'm still surprise I don't any siblings from all that, anyways this is an emergency."

"What's the emergency?" The lady on the other end asks.

"Three Pretty Cure show up as if one of them was summoned and the other tried to stop it. They went with Dumbledore and several other people into Dumbldore's office."

"What summoned the three cures, and what are they called?"

"They are Cure Black, Cure White, and Shiny Luminous, and they were summoned by the Goblet of Fire which Rosie sensed something sinister about it. She told me it felt similar to the Desert Messangers remants we've been fighting!"

"Nani!?" exclaimed Chisaki's mother, "I'll be there shortly. You might want to transform as well. Dad will find an inn for us to stay at that's in the area."

"Hai," replies Chisaki then she hangs up.

"Rosie?"

"Yes, Chisa?" Asks a white and red fairy that can easily be mistaken for an extremely adorable plushy much the fairy's chargin.

"Let's go!"

"PreCure seed, Go!" Says Rosie says as a rose pink crystal shoots into Chisaki hand which she puts into a perfume bottle and slides up the front encasing the crystal and strats spraying herself.

 **"PRECURE! OPEN MY HEART,"** intones Chisaki, and go through the Heartcatch transformation sequence.

When she come out of it, she is wearing the outfit that Cure Blossom wears except with a darker pink and Chisa's dark crimsom hair has changed to silver and olive eyes to pink. Pink cat ears pop up on her head.

"The flower that prowls across the water, Cure Cat!"

 **-PCGOF-**

Inside Dumbledore's office (the girls still in cure form)

Nagisa/Cure Black POV

"Now that we're away from unnessary ears, why don't all you tell me your real names," says Dumblechore after everyone is inside his office.

"My name is Honoka Yukishiro," says Cure White hesitantly.

"I'm Hikari Kujo," says Shiny Luminous.

"And yours, Cure Black?" Asks the boy whose father Black beated up. His voice was filled with menace.

"Davis, be quiet," says Dumblebore, "it's obivious that she is your sister, Rosemary. Am I correct that is your name?"

"No, my name Nagisa Misumi. I have no idea who Rosecurry is," retorts Cure Black.

"I see. So which one of you three heard a voice in your head before you three appeared here at Hogwarts?" Asks Dumbledore.

"I did. Now tell us what going on," says Black impaitintly before blushing in embarrassment when her stomach growls.

"Okay that mean these are not needed while you are Nagisa then," says Dumblecore. He then throws a strange long piece of rope at the two girls that he had deemed unneeded only it to destroyed by pink cherry blossoms. Everyone looks in the direction the flowers came from to see two girls, one adult and one middle scchool age, dressed in precure outfits.

"The flower that blooms across the land: Cure Blossom," says the adult with pink hair.

"The flower that prowls across the water: Cure Cat," says the middle school age girl with silver hair and pink cat ears.

Then Cure Black punches Dumbledore clear across the room in anger.

"Do NOT mess with my friends, Duddlebore!" Shouts Cure Black at Dumbledore which shocks everyone except the other cures.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx**

 **A/n: There's going to be a lot of literal bashing of different characters from Harry Potter though James, Snape, Dumbledore, and a few others are going to get the brunt of it.**

 **Tsubomi Hanasaki will play the role of the big good instead Dumbledore.**

 **Voldemort is the big bad for the GOF but not the whole story which is currently sealed in the goblet.**

 **My biggest hope is that one of my fanfics ends up on**

 **Up next: Max Heart PreCure get wands.**


End file.
